


Oktoberfest

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: The Oktoberfest is the perfect date for Logan and Kurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maritombola 7 by maridichallenge on LJ, prompt 9 - biscotti di pan di zenzero.  
> Inspired by this beautiful fanart by susu-chan: http://susu--chan.tumblr.com/post/95125813933/day-2-food-meals-kurt-and-logan-visiting

Logan and Kurt were clearly drunk.

They were laughing and weaving, their arms around each other’s shoulders to help them both to stand, risking to fall down at almost every step.

They were holding their beer steins, which never got empty for more than a few minutes.

Every now and then other drunk people would make a toast with them for no other reason than that they were all drinking and having fun.

Cheerful “Prost!” were heard everywhere, blending perfectly into the music and atmosphere of the Oktoberfest.

-Oh! Oh! Let’s go there!- Kurt drawled, pointing at a booth. It had a big sign saying “Lebkuchenherzen” on it.

-‘K- Logan answered, turning them both in the right direction before stumbling towards it.

When they were near enough, Logan noticed the stand was full of gingerbread hearts with writings on them.

Kurt was laughing, reading them out loud.

-That’s for youuuu!- he laughed like crazy, pointing at a heart that said “Im Herzen ein Asi”.

-What does it mean?- Logan asked, chuckling with his boyfriend.

-“A social misfit at heart”!- the German barely managed to slur, tears in his eyes.

The Canadian burst out laughing too. It was fitting, indeed!

-Buy it!- Kurt suggested, doubled up in laughter.

-Only if you buy one too! And I’ll choose it!- Logan replied.

Nightcrawler then proceeded to translate the writings for his boyfriend, cackling every time he read something he thought was funny.

-This! You’ll get this!- Logan sniggered, pointing at the last one the other translated.

-“Wiesn Luder”? “Oktoberfest babe”?- Kurt couldn’t stop laughing.

-Yes! It’s fitting!-

They both doubled up in laughter, almost falling to the ground for it.

When they managed to breath and stand again, they bought the hearts.

They put the hearts’ strings around each other’s neck, then they went to refill their steins once more.


End file.
